Smokepaw's Fall
Hello, this story is written by Boldypelt, and please DON'T EDIT. If you want to edit it please ask politley in the comments box but otherwise, reframe from doing anything to this page. Hope yinz enjoy! Allegiances Rouges Smokepaw: Smokey grey tom with one clouded eye and a badly mangled front leg Travis: Big brown tabby tom with green eyes Kitty: White she-cat with amber eyes Opal: White she-cat with green eyes Jitterbug: Lanky black and white tom with blue eyes Harold: Long furred tortoishell tom with amber eyes Rachel: Long furred brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, nursing an unknown cat's kits, kits are Lillian (white she-cat), Brick (reddish orange tom), and Little Girl (white she-cat with black and brown patches) Prolouge Smokepaw closed his eyes and opened them looking at Russetfur. She would catch him, she had to catch him! Smokepaw leaped, and then felt a jolt of terror as he missed the edge. Russetfur grabbed his scruff and started hauling him up, but he could already tell it was useless. The she-cat skittered on the edge and almost fell over herself and she let go of Smokepaw in the process. He let out a thin wail as the ledge disappeared from sight and the wind whistled by his ears. His face felt like it was being pulled back and he closed his eyes and mouth tight but the wind seemed to seep in, how long had he been falling? Smokepaw thought he must be very lucky not to have crashed with a crunch into a rock by now, or have landed on the ground and broken himself. He peeled back his eyes and then they widened when he saw that he was heading towards water. He angled his legs downward like any cat would and shrieked in pain as he hit the water and sunk down into the depths. He felt like he was outside of his body as he sunk down. He could see his grey and black shape floating down with bubbles escaping from it's mouth, leg twisted at a awkward angle, and half of his face coated in blood that turned the water crimson. Smokepaw was sure he was dead, there was a light that was growing brighter and brighter. It was so warm, he just wanted to close his eyes and sink towards it. Smokepaw could hear comforting voices calling as he neared the light, and finally he fell into it and saw no more. Chapter 1 Smokepaw was suprised that his leg was hurting when he woke up in Starclan. Injuries healed in Starlcan didn't they? He lifted his head and yelped as pain coarsed down his face and to his leg making the soreness increase. He looked around and saw he was laying on a narrow stretch of sand and gravel next to some gently lapping waves. It would have been peaceful if his own blood wasn't staining the sand around him, and with that final thought the pain in his head flared and he blacked out again. Smokepaw woke up a second time and realized he could hear voices, but not like the comforting ones he had heard before. A deep, gravelly voice meowed, "What is it?" A paw prodded his back and Smokepaw moaned a litte. He heard paws quickly shuffling backwards behind him. A softer, sweeter voice was speaking now, and he felt something that smelled like salt and plants at the same time pulled off of him. The voice meowed, "It's a little kit, well more then a kit, at least a teenager by now as the Two-legs call it," A nose sniffed down his flank and the voice mewoed again, "Poor thing! Must have fallen off the cliffs and landed in the water! He's rather lucky not to be a pancake, and he's hurt too! Looks like a broken leg and that side of his face seems to be pretty busted up. Do you think we could get a Two-leg over here to take him?" Smokepaw felt horror coarse through his veins. Two-legs were bad news. He coughed a little and spluttered, "No Two-legs..." He wheezed and coughed again, "Keep them away from me!" His mouth and throat felt like he had swollowed sand, and judging by his surroundings maybe he had. The paws skittered away again and the voice like gravel meowed, "Your awake! Didn't realize' with all that sand, seaweed, and blood on you! What's your name?" The pawsteps drew closer again. Smokepaw coughed again. He could only rasp, "Water, water!" The gravelly voice meowed, "Nice to meet you Water I'm-" He was cut off by the sweet voice who meowed, "It's not his name stupid, he wants water, come on let's go and soak some moss in the river! We'll be back sweety!" Smokepaw lay there for what seemed like an eternity until he felt something cool near his mouth. He eagerly lapped all the water up then lay there panting. He finally meowed, "I'm Smokepaw." After he had caught his breath. He opened his eyes crack and saw the two cats for the first time. The one who the gravelly voice probably belong to was a big brown tabby tom and the other was a white she-cat with emerald green eyes. The she-cat meowed, "Oh, close your left eye-" Smokepaw opened his mouth to ask why but she interjected, "Just do what I say!" Smokepaw closed his eye and lay there. The she-cat finally meowed, "I'm Opal, and my friend here is Travis." The big tom growled, "I can introduce myself!" Opal ignored him and walked over to Smokepaw. She pulled some more of the foul smelling things that looked like greasy vines off of him, and them started licking off the sand and blood. FInally Smokepaw felt like his fur wasn't clotted anymore and he sighed in relief. Travis meowed, "Well, you look as good as your going to get I guess, come on I'll help you up." Smokepaw let Travis pull him to his feet, and he groaned as he tried to set his paw down. Opal meowed, "Don't do that, just let Travis guide you." Smokepaw nodded and let his head and tail drop and Travis helped him limp along. Smokepaw meowed, "Hey, where are we going?" Opal meowed, "Back to the group, so we can decide what to do with you." Chapter 2 Smokepaw stumbled along next to Travis and soon realized that the sand had turned into Thunder-path. He looked up and saw that is was a medium-sized square of the stuff with a few monsters sleeping in it. Smokepaw rasped, "Should we be here? What is the monsters eat us?" Travis meowed, "Monsters? What are monsters? The only things here are some cars and a parking lot, the heat must be getting to your brain." They kept on walking. Smokepaw was slowly becoming aware that he could hear the noises of a Two-leg Place. Monsters roaring and honking, Two-leg kits shouting, nest doors opening and closing, he hated it. Smokepaw was now being led down a grey strip next to the Thunder-path and soon they were near some tall Two-leg nests that reached into the clouds. Smokepaw gazed at them for a moment. Back in the Two-leg Places in the forest nests had been low and only had a few entrances. This one nearly touched the clouds and had many Two-legs with neat pelts swarming in and out of it. Smokepaw meowed, "What is it?" Opal meowed from somewhere behind them, "That's a building where the humans work. It's also part of our home, come on!" Before Smokepaw could ask what humans were she dashed around the side of the building. Travis dragged Smokepaw along behind him, and finally they limped into a alley which wasn't nearly as nice as the 'building.' A few boxes that were tipped on their sides housed maybe four more cats. A lanky tom that reminded Smokepaw of a rat somehow emerged from the biggest box and regarded Smokepaw cooly. He meowed in a smooth voice, "Who are you?" His tail lashed his tail and his unnerving blue eyes narrowed into slits. When Smokepaw didn't answer he meowed slowly like Smokepaw was mouse-brained, "Who are you, kit?" Smokepaw had to look away, those blue eyes were just to freaky. He meowed, "I'm Smokepaw." The tom meowed, "Well, where did you find him?" He stepped closer and Smokepaw flinched. Travis meowed, "On the beach. He fell off the cliffs." Travis' paws shuffled uneasily. The tom meowed, "Ugh, another one? We've had to rescue about five cats from that stupid beach now! All of the other ones have died, but Smokepaw seems to be in good shape except for that leg, and that eye." Smokepaw was slowly realizing that something was wrong with his eye too. He had to blink rapidly to clear his vision when he opened it, and it hurt when he did. He knew that his leg was mangled because of his dream of watching himself fall through the water. Smokepaw meowed, "Can you fix my eye?" The tom's eyes narrowed again. He looked Smokepaw up and down again and sharply said, "No. Why would I help a cat like you?" Then he walked away leaving Smokepaw, Travis, and Opal to stand there with the rest of the rouges slowly creeping from their dens. Chapter 3 Smokepaw flinched as a white she-cat sniffed his face. She regarded him cooly and then let the other rouges come up to him. A tortoishell tom looked him over and cracked a small grin, before glancing around nervously like he was making sure no one was watching and scuttled away. The last cat was a long-furred tabby she-cat with three small kits lagging behind her. She sniffed Smokepaw and then muttered, "You seem okay..." Then she seemed to change her mind because she folded her ears back and slinked away with her kits. The white she-cat meowed, "I'm Kitty, Opal's sister. That tom who told you to go away, Jitterbug, he's not the boss around here. I am, so I say you can stay. Harold," She indicated to the tortoishell tom, "Will fix up that eye and leg of yours. Rachel and her kits will find you somewhere to sleep." She nodded to Opal and Travis and walked out of the alley. Smokepaw flinched as Harold covered up his eye with a peice of Two-Leg pelt. He meowed, "Okay, that should keep your eye out of the sun for now, but there's really nothing else to do. And the splint I put on that leg should hold up." Smokepaw nodded and flexed his leg which was held in place with wood and more Two-Leg pelts. Harold meowed, "I'm sorry I couldn't set it, my mama only taught me basic medicine, before, well, you know..." With that he padded out of the alley in the direction Kitty had gone. Smokepaw wondered what 'you know' meant, but he didn't dwell on it. He stiffly made his way to where Rachel had made him a den out of a cardboard box and yet more pelts. She glared at him as he pawed at it and finally she snapped, "You stay away from my kits and me alright?" Then she stalked away with the kits behind her. Smokepaw called, "Hey, wait!" Rachel turned around and slinked back and eyed him suspiciously. She meowed, "Yes?" Smokepaw meowed, "What did Harold mean by 'you know'? I'm not from here, so I don't know." Rachel curled her lip in disgust. She meowed, "You really are stupid aren't you? That means that the humans came, took her into that building... and we never saw her again. They come with long metal poles with wire on the end, and close them around your neck. And then they shove you in a cage in the back of the car, and drive away. Only one cat has made it out of there." Smokepaw gulped. He meowed, "And what did the cat say?" Rachel hissed darkly, "He said that they shoved him inside a cage, and all day Two-Legs would come and just stare at you. Sometimes they would even take some cat with them. Then at night they would take him back to the vet and poke him with needles, and make him eat vile stuff. That poor tom was never the same, he never smelled the same either. He was fatter and lazier and didn't really talk to anyone. Then one day he was just gone." Smokepaw squeaked, "Gone?" Rachel meowed, "Gone, and we never, saw him, again!" She leaped at him on the last word making him yelp in fright. Then she turned tail and walked away laughing back to her kits.